


【DV】Life and growth in nature/生生不息

by Darkteaaa



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: ABO, Human/Sin Devil Tigger, M/M, Omage!Vergil, Sin Devil Tigger!Vergil, alpha!Dante, human!Dante
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-26 21:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkteaaa/pseuds/Darkteaaa
Summary: 他从不是一个吝啬的兄弟，如果Vergil想要，他会尽其所能给他最好——势如Verigil能老实点，最好从一个久别重逢的温情舌吻开始。





	1. Chapter 1

事务所大厅漆黑一片，灯可能坏了，也可能没有，Dante将手放在门口墙壁那块塑料在壳上，又放下——至少开关还是好的。半魔优于人类的夜视力使他的靴子在黑暗中避免被扎进玻璃碎屑，那来自于半个破碎灯管砸到地上，他现在能确定灯彻底坏了。另半个坚持悬挂在天花板摇摇欲坠，偶尔牵扯吊绳在空旷无光的空间内发出两声令人牙酸的摩擦声。

他放轻脚步绕开透明小玩意们最密集那块，再小心翼翼避开走廊正中间那堆绒布条与木屑，木材被从一侧碾碎，布料片上暴露出五道锐器划痕，那不太像是人类所为，说是被巨大野兽的爪牙摧毁也不为过。

Dante从布料窟窿里溢出的海绵垫勉强能辨认出这堆垃圾原本该是沙发。

那是属于Vergil的。

上次他们一同出门大干一票时，类似风格家具歪歪斜斜躺在被恶魔摧毁的混凝土残骸里，吸引了年长视线短暂停留了会，Dante察觉到了，在Vergil重新回到他生活后他才开始缓慢了解他兄弟不属于无欲无求圣人那类，算不上出乎意料的——他也有明确喜好，尽管大多不是用常规方式表述出来，但从他解读范围内诠释，那多看的两眼足以算得上喜爱了。

哈，他老哥的品味还真是一点没变。  
Dante说不上来是木头镶边上的精致雕花扶手还是墨绿色绒布套吸引到Vergil，他拿到酬金后便立刻去商场买来张同样的搬回事务所，那东西价格着实对得起皮囊，一点也不他妈便宜。但没法阻止他试图用它去讨好Vergil。  
他一直弄不明白这究竟是Alpha求偶本能作孽，还是仅仅想用物质来增加他老哥和这所破事务所的联系，Dante总是坚持带回各种东西，有用的、没用的再一股脑塞给Vergil。

尽管如此魔剑士的私人物品算上那几本书随身携带的书也少到可怜，假若他哪天又想起玩突然失踪那套也能确保干净利落，不留痕迹。他挥霍钞票时思绪飘散，难以抑制这么想着，最终精致复古欧风沙发还是与角落墙壁悬挂的恶魔头颅摆在一起，看起来有点像某种中世纪信奉暗黑宗教。

Lady不止一次为此嘲笑过他的糟糕品味，恶魔猎人每次摩挲着下巴打诨过这个话题，不久后所有造访者便识趣地不再提起，接着Vergil才理所当然占有了它，甚至多此一举，用信息素打上标记，以至但丁缩在大厅另一头的办公桌后也能因为腥咸苦涩的植物味儿皱起鼻子。

并不是Dante厌恶这味道，真要说起，他简直爱死它了，Alpha血液中每个细胞都会因这算不上美好的气味欢呼雀跃，欲望呼啸奔腾着在血管乱窜，近乎冲破那层薄膜与Omage更亲密接触。但这太超过了，他——他们还不至于发展到那步。  
Vergil总是将信息素留在任何他所中意的东西上，丝毫不顾及那属于私有物还是公共用品，当然同样不会在意他的Alpha弟弟闻到这股骚味会不会硬到撑坏裤子。人类社会里Omage可不会这套，那些柔软小甜心和他半魔老哥不同，他们安安分分打着抑制剂藏起香甜内陷，就算没有，同样也不会有人能散发出这种锋利冰冷地味道，深吸一口仿佛鼻腔从内部被锐器割伤。

Dante无从确认这恶劣行径是否来自恶魔习俗，但他确认那些气味标记起不到该有的驱逐效果、领地标记巴拉巴拉，随便什么狗屁——那只会教唆他趁着没人埋进去猛嗅，像个该死的变态费尽心思捕捉残余那一点麝香，再伸手抚慰裤裆里水流不止的管子。

就像他原本只想借皮靴搭上桌子这拙劣掩饰好盯着另个白发男人发呆，目的单纯，但加上信息素就多此一举了。他不得不在Omage的诱人味道里盯着他老哥浅色削薄嘴唇与高领马甲下露出一小节苍白脖颈，夹紧双腿掩饰半勃地阴茎。顺便抑制彻底被信息素掌控，脱掉裤子扑上去送死的低能行径。

就和现在一样。白豆蔻那股奇异酸涩味与粘稠铁锈味儿盘踞在空气里，除了令他想起隔夜外卖，还能刺激到他口干舌燥咽、喉头发紧，阴茎却没像以往尽职尽责立起，和生理频道讲的分毫不差——孕期荷尔蒙不再会激起性欲。  
这是迄今为止唯一件好事，恶魔猎人叹了口气，用拇指搓了搓鼻尖。尽量保持鞋跟与地板接触无声挪进厨房，这地方以前就没尽过多大义务，Vergl住进来后也没能改变什么，只有Nero搭理它，年轻人将冰箱里的过期垃圾食品丢掉，塞满健康果蔬，再将无人问津的变质农产品丢掉，如此往复又像个傻瓜乐此不彼。

当他提出不必这么做时，男孩比着不雅手势，恶毒诅咒他们两个老混蛋迟早有天会因为糟糕饮食习惯而彻底拦在这破栋破房子里。第二天依旧会骂骂咧咧填满那块破铁皮。  
但丁咬着草莓圣代勺子偶尔应和上两句垃圾话，敷衍态度激起Nero更过激言论前，Vergil会皱起眉头将视线投过来，便足以令他年轻暴躁的儿子像只被打了巴掌的小动物那样奄奄缩回角落，接着迅速扯出个蹩脚借口灰溜逃跑。

他暂时还没法完全接受这些，不论是从Vergil肚子里蹦出来还是他今年二十三岁还没分化——那意味着在他父亲认知里他还只是个需要保护与哺育的幼崽。

因此Dante每次过分戏弄男孩时，Vergil即使是坐在那张沙发椅上看书也会凝出幻影剑捅他，不惜血液飞溅弄脏浅色地毯。又是恶魔那套，护雏本能？

他不大喜欢这个，和年长半魔单独交锋不同，他们能全神贯注在彼此刀锋上，直至魔力耗尽酣畅淋漓躺在地上，Dante更倾向于它属于斯巴达家特有交流方式，他充束硫磺与火药味儿的信息素会不由自主泄出来，殆尽玫瑰的焦香偶尔能勾起被标记Omage信息素共鸣，Vergil难得会柔软下来，暂时卸下所有防备贴着他手臂躺下，运气好时他甚至能从那副冰凉薄唇上偷到个泛苦的吻。

而不是他老哥凭借基因编码中与生俱来的程序判断有个成熟强大Alpha会对他的小崽子造成威胁，便莫名其妙攻击他。

Dante不是没尝试纠正过l，他不止一次向Verigil委婉指出他们曾在比Nero更早些年纪时就已经搞出过人命，而所谓未成年幼崽现在除了没能长到特别高外，身体每块肌肉都结实地像头豹子，如果想他还能一拳将他的可怜叔叔揍进地里。

而答复永远只有那一个，银发男人蹙眉毫无起伏地回答，可他还没分化。Dante却他妈能从里面听出该死的困惑。

他就不该放弃向Vergil解释人类伦理准则，那么Nero就会对他没有过度保护欲的父亲适应良好，现在就不会是他呆在这儿随时准备送死。

这是个麻烦，如果时间充裕他也想做个尽职尽责好老爹，告诉Nero另一半血统的生理常识，比如近亲繁殖能确保血统更为纯粹——管他是不是真的，反正肯定不止有姓Sparta的半魔这么干。再逐步引导男孩理解只有那位Omage爹地还将他当个宝宝，在他这儿他已经是个成熟男子汉。这肯定会是件苦差事，却不是难以达成，Dante肯定他同样无法抵抗血脉中难以解释那部分，等小孩不得不面对所有破事时再告诉他“嗨小子，没想到我也是你爹地，你是个被乱伦出来的小怪物。”不可思议的离奇事儿多了总不差这一件， Nero依旧别无选择只能逆来顺受，最多不过是像Fortuna那次一样揍他，无所谓，一顿毒打是半魔人家常便饭。

但计划永远赶不上变化，拿眼前情况举例，Nero拒绝听信任何一句话后捂着耳朵迅速跳上房车逃跑了，他坚持认为这一切都源自某个Dante鬼扯出来新的骗人把戏，谎话讲多了总会遭报应，就像现在他不得不只身直面比某个落荒而逃斯巴达后代还严重成倍的另个麻烦。

糟心事总是存在，而他只能硬着头皮一件件解决。

Dante叹了口气，从被扯出来，随意扔在地上的橱柜抽屉里翻出只还算完整的玻璃杯，杯口缺了一角，他把那块缺口转向外侧，接着伸向管道裂缝处——那地方正持续被不断呲出细小水柱。

接至半杯时他收回杯子，举着半杯透明液体在张熟悉皮椅里坐下。

他刚刚在某个角落里发现它，除了棱角一点划痕，这位陪伴恶魔猎人最久的老朋友在灾难中几乎算得上毫发无损，用Trish的话来讲是彻底浸泡满披萨油渍与他体臭味儿的糟糕玩意令处于繁育期的凶悍恶魔也对此避之不及。

白发男人拒不承认这说法，作为除他以外的幸存者，Dante还是欣慰拍了拍老家伙的扶手，接着伸长双腿搭上毁坏到看不出原型的办公桌。这动作导致变故产生十分突然，损坏木板因难以承受压力，接触到皮靴的瞬间断裂开来，而后跌落在地上，与瓷砖碰撞瞬间发出剧烈悲鸣。

同时，与他在黑暗中共处多时的令只生物伴随那声惨烈碰撞冲出来，Dante只来得及判断出魔人约莫来自楼梯口，然后便是腹部被撕裂的熟悉疼痛短暂麻痹意识。有一会儿他脑子像是被转接到台老旧电视里，视野中“滋滋”冒起电磁雪花。

那没能持续太久，恶魔血统很快尽职尽责修复了不断淌血的巨大创口，分离皮肉边缘的新生组织将他身上肉模糊那部分重新织成块温热光滑的完好皮肤，甚至体贴到将歪曲的肠子放回原位。很难看出他几秒前还是个被恶劣宝宝开肠破肚的小泰迪熊。

他转动眼珠，发现自己躺在另一堆家具碎屑里，身下是不久前才送去干洗过那块地毯——当时他不得不欺骗干洗店老板，羊毛制品上大块血渍是家里小孩玩闹时打翻了盛满罗宋汤的碗。

那可能会有点对不住Nero。

Dante又不住回忆起他老哥还正常那会儿的甜蜜生活，鉴于现在他依旧只能躲在一堆垃圾里装死。如果能保持不动，Vergil很快会被一具会呼吸的热乎尸体骗过去。这是他曾经试图在伤口愈合后重新站起来，被咬掉半只手掌后的经验之谈。

他注视着那个巨大的，浑身布满坚硬银色鳞甲的恶魔跳上皮椅开始四处磨蹭，动作八分相似于家猫缠着你手臂撒娇，那根粗壮有力，遍布鳞片的冰冷尾巴正保持着一个不急不缓的频率，十分应景地划拉空气，明显差异在于手臂上角质突起与尖锐鳞片很快剐破皮革，空气中铁锈味随着这系列动作浓稠起来，几乎盖过白豆蔻那股微不足道苦味，繁育期产生变化地信息素只会刺激到他脑仁发麻而不是阴茎梆硬。因此Dante还能够思维清晰地想到Trish，下次再见到她正好有理有据去否认女恶魔那说法错得彻底。

Vergil不讨厌他的皮椅，没标记只是还没来得及那么干。

恶魔厚重胸甲缝隙里燃起湛蓝色火，连带点亮翅膀内侧鳞片与魔角上细小凹糟一同散发幽光，方便红衣猎人看清那些奇异蓝色纹路伴随呼吸镶嵌在在鳞片中微微开合起伏，仿佛直接观测魔力在躯壳下如何运作。

接着，光线暗下去。他老哥又变回只浑身鳞片的冷血动物，像攻击他那样，悄无声息退回黑暗。

感谢Vergil没有鞭尸癖好，Dante敏锐捕捉到楼梯扶手上传出细微摩擦声，他老哥可能从他进门前便安静潜伏在那儿，悄无声息等待侵犯者露出马脚再一击毙命，消除威胁后再攀着那根木条重新爬回二楼，在曾经是他的卧室里、他的床上蜷缩起来，连那根锋利尾巴也会小心翼翼盘成半个圈，再将一切根源揽进肚腹下。

哦，顺便一说，造成这狗屎局面的起因就是他碰了那几颗宝贝疙瘩。

这真的不是Dante的错。他自从慷慨让出卧室后便每晚凑活在一楼那张又窄又老的皮沙发上，半梦半醒间翻身时弹簧会吱呀作响，他花费了两周时间才勉强适应在噪音中平稳入眠。  
适应干扰而被迫保持清醒中大部分用来遐想Vergil在他头顶那一小块地盘里干什么，Dante知道他同样只会短暂小憩而不是八小时足量睡眠，半魔在这方面没什么苛刻要求，魔力要是无尽能源那么他们就是被驱使下的永动机器。他在责任感最薄弱的年纪标记了Vergil，要是没有他们年轻时被信息素冲昏头脑，在特米尼格操到天昏地暗还搞出小崽子这回事，他兄弟现在多半不会建议充分利用夜间空闲干点更火辣的，而不是盯着天花板某块龟裂酸涩思考他兄弟会不会重新接受他。

Dante在某个平常到不能再平常的晚上听到气泡碎裂声，像炉子上烧了壶沸水不断冒泡再炸裂开，来自脑袋顶那块楼板上方，那时Dante还没意识到那是恶魔在低吟。

恶魔猎人此前对待捕杀对象态度一向贯彻不留活口，因此没机会深入了解这物种究竟如何繁衍生息。那声音断断续续持续了很久，在Dante即将入梦时将其唤醒，直到破晓前他都被吊在一个不上不下的恍惚状态中。

斯巴达次子耐着性子等待太阳升至常规高度才爬上二楼敲响卧室门，叩叩叩，他默数到第十一下，没得到任何回应，以往光线透过棉布窗帘仅够勉强照亮半边事务所时Vergil便会准时醒来，坐在床沿阅读诗集或是直接拎起武器叫醒他做些晨间热身。但门板藏不住的浓郁苦味从不懈溢出门缝，表明他的兄弟未曾离去，只是出于某种原因没给出一丁点回应。

出于某种原因。他无声重复了遍，像是为抵消心底莫名泛滥的恐慌。接着未经允许，擅自扭开把手走进去。

哈，一次不请自来的闯入，目的地原本是他卧室。他略带讽刺地想。没有魔剑士冷淡的注视，也没有幻影剑直指下巴警告再驱逐。  
事实上，Vergil没出现在视线所及内任意一处。室内唯一件称得上家具的老旧衣柜无故斜倒在地,柜门掉了一扇，他年轻时所钟爱的各式衣物一路散落至墙角，与毯子缠成一团，最终消失在床面褥凌乱被褥中。

这太不Vergil作风了，在Dante之前肤浅的认知中，年长半魔即使躺在柔软织物里也像具冰冷又僵硬的尸体，十指交握置于小腹，躯干绷直成根琴弦，清晨再抚平床单上每一丝褶皱，使它看起来毫无使用痕迹；或者干脆不使用那些软绵东西，在毫无温度瓷砖表面静坐整晚，毕竟Dante从未见过男人沾染丝毫睡意，朦胧没法在一丝不苟的着装与那对清明锐利冷蓝眼睛里留下痕迹。同样，他也不知道他老哥何时改变品味决定喜欢红色，主意还打上他穿过的大衣。

如果Vergil想穿上试试，那么他大可直接开口，Dante不但不会建议借衣服给他，说不定还会为斯巴达长子终于摒弃那身严肃冷淡穿搭而欣慰鼓掌。传奇恶魔猎人颇为痛心疾首捡起脚边脱落一只袖管，那约莫属于某件黑红色内衬，现在剩余大半不知所踪，Dante翻找地面四散服饰无果后靠近床头拨弄那摊混乱组合，复杂程度堪比从碗水果麦片粥中挑拣薄片草莓。

他在人造纤维物最下层发现了Vergil的外套，蓝灰色荆棘在皱皱巴巴深色布料上扭曲成诡异纹路，中央如同被塞满馅料面包那样奇妙凸起，Dante处于好奇探究似的揭起衣物一角，想弄明白究竟是什么宝贝值得他老哥如此大动干戈匿藏。

下一秒，传奇恶魔猎人、魔剑士斯巴达之子像尊泥塑般僵在原地。

那件风衣下是两颗有着乳色薄膜的卵。

搁在任意衣料下，Dante都能将这两颗遍布青灰纹路，形状狭长，表面略微凹凸不平还有着鸸鹋蛋大小的东西联想为鸟类，爬行类或者水生物中任意一种，他贫瘠的生物知识更可能将这怪东西直接归为恶魔产下肮脏后代。但综上所述任意一种都不会出现在他事务所里，Dante确信斯巴达后裔中目前还没有过动物保护协会成员，假设Nero是，前者怎么看也不像能在这鸟不拉屎的鬼地方生存下来。后者结局更悲惨一点，通常恶魔猎人发现时便会将其铲除，除非魔剑士有什么不可告人的收集癖，不然谈何而来被裹进Vergil大衣里，舒舒服服享受Omage常年贴身材质所饱含浓郁信息素环绕的顶级待遇。  
Dante只敢在不可言说的低俗性幻想中臆想过此等好事，而这两颗无论形状大小还是都更能被划分成恶魔卵的玩意却轻而易举做到了。

他没打算掏出那把同名魔剑将Vergil的私藏捅个稀巴烂，在他们更早前共同生活中Dante便悲哀意识到无论如何他都没法成为唯一吸引Vergil全部注意那个，他老哥会对晦涩难懂的文字花费大量时间，其次是在钻研剑法中投入多半精力，剩余为数不多的可怜时间才用来打发幼弟。尽管如此斯巴达次子也从未想过毁掉所有一了百了，即使他手臂皮肤时常为幻想中Vergil眼底泛起的冰冷怒意只针对一人汗毛直立，时兴奋到泛起层细密疙瘩。

但恶魔猎人仅是对这些存在酸的冒泡，然后伸手——出于隐晦而人人心知肚明的嫉妒触碰它。

那东西与看起来不大一样，Dante以为它们表层坚硬，事实上指腹触感更像是抚摸块湿软滑腻大号布丁，微微使力按压会陷下去，内核温热便清晰可及。稍小那颗卵膜上挂着半干粘液，淅淅沥沥渗进被单凝固成团揉乱废纸球，Alpha能嗅到厚重白豆蔻苦涩中未来得及消散那丝腥味。

那些卵就像刚刚脱离母体，Dante没由的感到一阵恐慌。  
应他所想，脑袋顶吊灯上传出低沉震动，夜晚有层楼板阻隔，这声音听起来像是只温驯猫科动物晒足太阳喉间涌出慵懒咕哝，现在好比巨型引擎在耳边点火嗡鸣。

那是Vergil，说真魔人化的Vergil更为确切。Dante仰头注视盘踞在吊灯上的兄弟，蓝色魔人下颚大开回以暴露满口细密尖牙的咆哮，恶魔猎人常年在魔物中打滚爬摸所磨砺出的优秀危机意识此刻在他脑壳里开始疯狂警报。他迅速俯身避过能削掉脑袋那下尾击，紧接着召唤出巴洛克拳套抵消掉魔人爪子足以卸掉他胳膊的力道，然后是什么？疾走居合？次元斩？他没看到阎魔刀，祈祷它正和魔剑但丁一起躺在楼下，如果如他所想，那么这场公平对决所造成破坏可控，至少不会彻底毁掉房子。

他用双臂架住魔人嘶吼逼近那颗脑袋，手掌持在断角上全身发力，试图翻身骑上遍布骨刺的脊背，再魔人化压制他。毕竟力量方面他老哥优势不在此。  
Dante一分，他看起来对着空气比出个无声口型。

事实上颈侧肌腱被贯穿时穿透了气管，使这话没法发出原有声音，Vergil尾端那簇坚硬棱锥将Dante脖子通了个对穿，再像竹签上穿只蚂蚱那样将他从窗户甩出去。

Dante侧躺在众多透明反射物中抬手按在持续喷涌液体大动脉处，失血令他头昏脑涨短暂发懵了几秒，肩胛舌骨肌重新覆盖时他才知后觉意识到，这场盛大欢迎仪式中为什么没有阎魔刀也没有幻影剑，他飞离室内时在床下瞥到深蓝刀鞘，武器不在场最先不成立，也并不是指望Vergil还能记得休战协议中第一条，室内斗殴禁止使用武器，很明显他老哥的可怜脑子正受本能支配，算得上毫无章法的攻击方式更贴近于一只狂暴狮子，没法动用思维详细规划出一场冷兵器参与在内的蓄意谋杀。

那么一切都说得通了，他碰了Vergil的卵——那他妈是Vergil的卵。

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他从不是一个吝啬的兄弟，如果Vergil想要，他会尽其所能给他最好——势如Verigil能老实点，最好从一个久别重逢的温情舌吻开始。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大家都懂的龙车，大量魔人生理捏造与与不严谨ABO，以及人类蛋与真魔人哥注意避雷）

你他妈能想到吗，Nero是卵生，小鸡崽那样啾啾破壳。他大难不死劫后余生，向身边唯一可能给出解释的同伴如此描述。与他们母亲面容相似的金发恶魔不以为然咬着吸管。

所以？

所以？我确信我们之间没进行过直接性行为。Dante说出这话时不可避免想到他不可一世的兄长甘愿屈居他人之下，背着他悄悄乱搞，再甘愿产下一窝怪异后代，哪怕这可能性微乎其微，但它切切实实发生着。

都是你的错。 Trish在斯巴达次子深陷于过度幻想中惨遭结合伴侣抛弃的悲惨处境时懒洋洋开口，其中轻蔑与不屑难以忽视。

什么？他迟钝地反问回去。你可能有些没搞清状况，我才是饱受折磨，求而不得那个。

哪有结合伴侣共处一室黏糊那么久却不发生点什么，你惺惺作态那副模样简直叫人作呕。

操，是真的，我以老爸名义发誓我从没碰到过他哪怕一根发梢。

他逐渐恼火起来的语气令恶魔同伴从开始维持至今那副漫不经心态度稍有收敛，一阵塑料管嘬进空气后卷起残留液体的噪音后，她终于愿意施舍出解释。

无关本人意愿，你那该死Alpha信息素臭味都成功骗过他身体了。为了繁衍，他会一直产白蛋。

白蛋又他妈是什么？说点我听得懂的。

Trish显而易见的翻了个白眼，开始全神贯注于搅动杯底冰块，明摆着不打算再搭理他这档破事，却还是在Dante就此消沉，打算在她的毛绒地毯上融为一滩烂泥时补充道，蠢货，就是未受精卵，你肯定看过动物世界或者农经频道，比起冷血动物我们生殖系统可能更类似于禽类，卵巢壁上的卵泡像串葡萄，卵母细胞安安分分躺在其中等待成熟——除非受精，他们不会无缘变得丰满多汁提前脱落根茎。

哦、哦。他似懂非懂跟着点头。

操，到底什么傻逼才会觉得Alpha和Omage能盖一床棉被聊一整晚。金发恶魔怜悯地瞥了Dante眼，不自觉提高声调，语速极快说道。既然你下定决心不去搞他，就不该每天性致昂扬用信息素做活体催化剂督促另一半繁衍。

“假性排卵，就那么回事。”

所以无论是作为罪魁祸首还是进一步加害者，Dante都得承担义务看好他老哥，接替本该被Nero肩负的使命——同妈咪共同守卫未出世后代。Trish说恶魔都这样，只是毛躁小孩拒绝听信一句这个离谱故事逃去鬼知道哪个犄角旮旯，而避免事态发展更为出格，他只好回来做个耐久极佳发泄玩偶。

======

Dante闭眼躺着，没听到任何声响却能清晰感到同胞兄弟逐步靠近，直到距离缩短到魔人灼热鼻息切实打在面颊上。他眼球在眼皮下紧张到四处打转，胡乱猜测这会Vergil应该是以双臂支撑，将那副庞大甲壳完全笼罩在人类躯体上，呼出灼气在他下巴上停驻了几秒，接着迟缓向下游移，在但丁未来得及作出规避前，那条湿热且滑长的分叉舌头绕开衣物，舔舐起他在应急反应下筋脉突起的脖颈——他因为舌苔粗糙触感从发梢颤栗到脚跟，另半血脉呼啸着征服几欲冲破皮肤，赤红色脉络在费洛蒙与同源血脉共鸣下迅速爬上下颚，但丁不得不咬牙将那股冲动咽回去，连同覆盖手臂的鳞片一起，尽管脑子里侵占那部分呼声愈演愈烈，几乎动摇理智。

Vergil依旧不得要领的在他颈间磨蹭，副角反复戳弄那块皮肤已经红肿发麻，他持着那对弧度优美的骨质物将兄弟的头颅掰开一点，好方便侧身露出气味源头供他探嗅。

所有Omage都这样，即使强大孤傲如斯巴达长子也难以逃脱生理恶咒，繁殖与哺乳间他们对信息素的渴求超出预料，Dante难以想象这是所谓缺乏安全感的体现，毕竟世界上没有什么存在能威胁到唯二真魔人和他一窝永远孵化不出的小崽子。他胡乱想着，趁他凶悍程度翻倍的老哥难得安分时扣弄尾根与脊椎交界下那块鳞片，那是这幅武装到牙齿的形态难得柔软部分，甚至能探进其下柔软皮肤。Dante一时间有些过于沉浸在指尖触及的奇妙触感，以至于忽略Vergil没有像以往那样摄取够气味，下一秒便翻脸低吼威胁他滚远点。

Dante远低估了Vergil想要的，他纵容他的兄弟放恣抚弄他是因为他想要的远超于预期。

银蓝色真魔人翘起尾巴，敞开双腿磨蹭起胯下时，Dante被腿根坚硬角质突起搁到老二，痛到险些丢脸喊叫出声，随后自深色臀缝间淌下液体淅淅沥沥打湿裤腿，恶魔猎人有些难以置信摸了满手透明粘液后意识到那分泌自真魔人穴口。就算深陷发情期，Omega也不会无缘无故淌出如此之多爱液，除非Vergi依靠刚刚那点贫瘠慰藉与从兄弟那儿偷到少到可怜的信息素高潮了一次。

他应该就这么操他，将什么乱七八糟的恶魔生理学像丢垃圾一样倒出脑子。Dante想。他失而复得的半身骑在他身上，为他变湿，为他打开，甚至以主动的体位索取着他，再也没有什么比这更好的事了。而他从不是一个吝啬的兄弟，如果Vergil想要，他会尽其所能给他最好——势如Verigil能老实点，最好从一个久别重逢的温情舌吻开始。

Dante显而易见没能得逞，在他稍有意图凑近时便被爪子握住整颗脑袋轻易甩开，只好退而求次——将两根阴茎握在一起，捕捉无论颜色还是形状都非人类那根费了些功夫，魔人宁愿将顶端前液蹭满他整个裆部也不愿被掌控，好在绝赞手活带来的快感迅速令他忠于欲望，像只被剥离脊椎的软体动物般呜咽着贴上来。他们身躯以某种尚未尝试过的姿势紧紧相贴，这温馨场面更适合发生在他们处于统一形态，而不是人类那方每块肌肉都难以避免被鳞片硌地生痛。他小心翼翼曲起条腿顶弄股缝，毫不意外感受到更多爱液迫不及待溢出，这点他老哥还真和那些敞开自己，用汁水泛滥入口迎接征服者的惹火Omage没什么两样。

Vergil很快不满足于仅停留在前端的套弄，他直起身子骑在但丁胯骨上方，魔人形态依旧修长结实的双腿岔开放在两侧。他老哥一向将“想要什么，自己来拿。”那条人生准则贯彻到底，毫无章法抬起臀瓣试图将阴茎纳入穴口，除了将身下人耻毛打湿外收效甚微。魔人喉间涌出挫败的低沉咆哮，气急败坏俯身啃咬恶魔猎人遍布胡茬的下巴。但丁倒吸了口气，收紧手掌把持住尾骨顶端某块突出骨刺，挺胯将阴茎撞进不断开合吐露汁液的穴口。

他最先听到噗嗤水声与肉体与硬物碰撞声，很快湿热与紧致完美结合令Dante全身打颤，迅速打消先前抱起凹凸不平石块操的顾虑。而Vergil在下一刻朝后仰起头去，喉结吞咽，上半身的肌肉拉出充满力量的弧度，每副鳞片都舒适炸开，胸口湛蓝火焰瞬间明亮到几乎灼伤人类脆弱皮肤，他不得不就此用力扣住那副扎手胯骨防止他老哥就这么直挺挺摔下去。

之后几秒他们都在尝试放松自己，人类与恶魔呼吸交汇粗重而嘶哑，喷出的炙热情欲难以分辨到底属于谁，Vergil下身率先挣脱但丁的手掌，这会正高高翘起紧贴着自己小腹，那根颜色艳丽柱身生着柔软肉刺漂亮玩意完全勃起也不及Alpha常规尺寸。

于是接下来捞起腿弯，向上挺胯大开大合抽送再顺理成章不过，魔人外壳再怎么冷硬内里也湿热紧致到令人窒息，肠壁适应了最开始几下冲撞便开始无师自通的收缩蠕动着取悦起侵犯者，Dante甚至产生穴道正配合着操干频率吸吮他老二的错觉——也许不全是错觉，快感还没全将他临时补习那点贫瘠生理课冲出脑壳，Vergil至今维持这形态并非出于什么恶劣性癖。单从自身来讲，血统馈赠另副模样下他的生殖器官尺寸惊人，结的构造也更为复杂，顶部张开的外骨骼绝对超出人类所能承受范围，为的就是确保这根凶器能更好捅进同类生殖腔，再将射出来的东西完完全全锁进去完成使命。

同理，Vergil那副缺乏理智却裹着鳞片的暴戾模样没准也是因为这个，攻击不过是执着于唤醒另只沉睡同类扎扎实实操他一场，Dante更加确信若是遵循本能用真魔人形态胡搞，不出一周又会多出新的隐患，一颗或者更多受精卵——更多难缠小怪物围着他言语不雅蹦蹦跳跳。

他深入浅出的操干使阴囊次次被穴口那圈鳞片剐蹭，得益于半魔强韧的体质但丁才不至于担忧今后会不会产生勃起障碍，他在令人头皮发麻的舒爽中止不住地大口喘息，视线透过汗水看到Vergil毫无起伏的面甲后难免有些挫败，于是泄愤般揉捏起他老哥依旧小巧紧实的臀部。

那副屁股远没看起来那么好搞，大力收拢五指到关节酸痛才能勉强穿透鳞片抓到小块臀肉，不过魔人胸腔中传出的沉闷喘息极大地鼓舞到他，Dante加大力度将将两瓣臀肉并向中并拢，其间恶意把后穴带出的淫水涂满鳞片。维吉尔在被胞弟肆意玩弄屁股时呲牙呼出气声，那条锋利摄人的尾巴颇具警告意味的缠上但丁手臂，企图将他拉下来或是干脆就此拧断，下一秒便因为体内戳刺的龟头撞上腺体而颤抖着软下去，但丁敏锐察觉到这点，迅速变换角度朝着销魂点撞去。

没几下蓝色恶魔便难以维持那副高高在上目空一切的样子，喘息声好比年久失修却坚持工作的拉风箱，但丁在几声过于尖锐的吸气声中难免有些担心几乎融化在灭顶快感之中的真魔人是否会被自己口水呛到，那条极具色情意味的舌头无意吐出口腔，像只任意只被操透的低劣牲畜般随意耷拉在嘴边。Dante费力伸直脊背才能勉强将一半含进嘴里，带动有点缀湛蓝色光斑且长度超标分叉物没搅动几下便感到舌根发麻，与其算接吻不如是服务于什么情趣玩具。

Vergil似乎也对此兴致缺缺，比起情人间黏糊糊耳鬓厮磨那套他更专注于被快点操进生殖腔完成受孕，在Dante扬起脑袋亲吻下颚骨甲时他失去耐心般撑起大腿，再卸力任由重力落下将体内那根阴茎吞到更深，那根以人类标准衡量绝对尺寸傲人的东西要完全操进只庞大恶魔生殖腔还是有些困难，即使维吉尔已尽其所能将其完全吃进也不过是龟头堪堪破开腔口那圈环装软肉，他因为被侵入的不适喉间涌出一连串意味不明的咕哝，而Dante则是在前所未有的紧致肉壁吸吮冠状沟与汩汩暖流浇上马眼的舒爽中难以再游刃有余给出无用且多余的亲吻，汗水顺着鼻尖滑进鳞片缝隙又被快速蒸腾为雾，他为数不多的理智似乎也随之殆尽。而后本能接管身体控制权奋力而绝望向上挺进，繁衍欲挣扎着试图将精液洒进生殖腔，成结前数下冲刺中Dante几乎难以维持人类皮囊，他失神般注视了会被阴茎抽送间带出的淡蓝色肉壁，赤色鳞片在额角炸开，握在魔人腰侧手掌成爪刺破坚实鳞甲留下痕迹。

所幸只是如此，他的老二没有进一步变成更可怖的玩意直直捅进那个温暖腔道内成结射精，仅是不上不下卡进肠道末端，Vergil被抽送时逐渐膨胀起的冠头大力剐蹭过藏匿在肠壁浅口肉褶中的腺体时，那根夹在人类柔软腹肌与恶魔坚硬甲壳间缺乏抚慰的可怜性器抽搐了两下，颤抖着缓慢吐出稀薄液体，魔人无声到达高潮的身体反绷成条弧线，尾巴仿佛炸开电流般诡异僵直竖起，脖颈如同锤死天鹅般高高扬起，年幼那位斯巴达趁此泄愤般咬上年长者颈侧约莫是腺体那块，白豆蔻那股苦涩味儿冲进鼻腔铁锈味微弱到可以忽略不计，更多是他自个身上的恼人烧焦花瓣香气。

人类牙齿意料之中没能穿透恶魔铠甲，但丁甚至感到犬齿被坚硬鳞片硌掉一块。他闷哼一声，在湿热肠壁撑开褶皱到极致，将浓稠体液统统灌进结肠。

漫长射精中蓝色恶魔终于难以维持跨坐姿倒在他兄弟厚实的胸肌上，被硕大肉结蹭过敏感点时又难以抑制炸着鳞片从头痉挛到尾尖。Dante被那副沉重躯壳撞上时听到清脆断裂声，八成是他的肋骨，闷痛感相较在上一场激烈性交中割破地阴囊皮显得微不足道，快感逐渐消散后那处难以启齿的部位仿佛被蚊虫啃噬般牢牢抓住神经末梢，他几乎用尽意志克制自己不去伸手抓挠而打破温存。

他烈士就义般绷直脚背躺了会，结才开始有了消散迹象，Vergil在空气中活跃跳动着的信息素颗粒逐步归于平稳时解除了真魔人形态，Dante有幸负距离观测到鳞片如何化为荧蓝魔力如同纸片般自皮肤剥落。魔剑士大致恢复正常尺寸后便眉头紧蹙调整姿势，试图缓解那根发育过于良好的阴茎卡进结肠产生地钝痛。

他们依旧保持相连，Dante在粘稠水声中注意到Vergil小腹鼓起一块，他只好不再低头去看那处惹人遐想的弧度转而装模作样研究起那根在空气中慵懒甩动的尾巴。

“你为什么不进来？”Vergil率先打破持续不断且令人尴尬的体液翻搅声，把脑袋搁在胞弟刚痊愈那根肋骨上问的极为含蓄。Dante仍听明白这是指为何不用真魔人性器操进他生殖腔授精。他感到兄长散落的发丝蹭过胸口皮肤的瘙痒，以及赤裸、毫无间隙贴在一起的胸膛说话时产生的沉闷震动。恶魔猎人此刻感到疲惫掩盖过高潮后的惬意，对此他依旧躺着，闭眼试图装死逃避回答。

Vergil立起手肘稍微撑起一点，似乎没打算轻易放过这个话题， “Nero会有弟弟妹妹，他喜欢孩子。” 他斟酌了几秒继续开口，罕见地用了更人性化的称呼而不是幼崽。

Dante不得不睁眼面对这个操蛋问题，他率先看到年长半魔面颊还未蜕去的细密灰蓝鳞片，如同夏日水面晕开层叠涟漪般反复开合，露出其下深蓝皮肤。他在忽明忽暗的幽光中短暂无言了会，最终深吸了口气将Vergil难得发型散乱的脑袋摁回臌胀胸肌。

“明天再说。”Dante在Vergil象征性的挣扎中低声嘟囔道，确信半魔优异听力能捕捉到声微不可闻呢喃，同时横心忽略他兄弟对这答案是否满意。

“因为Nero？”

“不，不是，和他没多大关系——我们明天再谈这个。”

“行。”

Dante感到阴茎结消散后老二滑出肠道，乱七八糟体液与浓稠精液顺势流出打湿地板，而他紧挨着Vergil体温略低的肌肤昏昏欲睡，决意将其一并留在可见未来。

End.


End file.
